Twinology 101
by Twin Left
Summary: Fred and George teach Hermione how to tell the difference between the two, in the middle of the night, for no reason, apparently.
1. Extreemly Early Morning Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: Okay, yea I own no copyrights to the characters in this story, the only thing that came from me is the beautiful plot of it. It miraculously sprung from my mind, a scary place mind you, I think it just wanted to get away from other things...

_A/N: Okay, so this is my first fic. I really don't know what you'll think of it...so tell me! _

**Chapter 1: Early Morning Wake-up Call**

Waking up in a start from having someone repeatedly poke her in the shoulder Hermione opened her eyes slowly. A red-headed boy was standing over her bed. Sitting up very fast from shock Hermione accidentally head butted the red-headed Weasley boy.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" exclaimed the red-head.  
"Well you were standing above me while I was sleeping. And I see Ron's vocabulary has started to rub off on you" Hermione spat back at one of the twins.  
"How did you get up here anyway?" she asked interested because no other boy had ever accomplished the feat of getting more than 5 stairs up the girl's dormitory staircase.  
"Now if I tell you that, you'd just tell my dear brother Ronnie-kinns and then he'd be up here all the time doing God knows what. And I personally don't want to be that source of information, yet. And Fred's been doing it for a few years to visit Ang…" he trailed off because the pure look of interest Hermione had been giving him.  
No one ever paid _that_ much attention to his words at three in the morning, not even Fred. Then again Fred knew what George was thinking anyway so it didn't matter if he paid attention, he was thinking the same thing.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Hermione asked.  
"Uh, nothing I gotta go. Night" he stammered.  
"GEORGE WEASLEY" Hermione whispered menacingly, "you woke me up in the middle of the night poking me. I want to know why, right now!"  
George looked around and whispered back "meet me in front of the fireplace in the common room in ten minutes. Don't wake anyone up" and with that he slid down the stairs.

Hermione rushing around the dormitory woke Lavender up.  
"Where is my other slipper… where, where, where the bloody hell is it?!" Hermione was whispering to herself and at that point Lavender decided to speak up,  
"uh Mione? Why are you looking for your slipper at three in the morning? Uh…and its right there" she said pointing under Hermione's bed.  
"Oh thanks, its nothing I…uh…need a drink of water."  
"Hermione? You are a really bad liar" whispered Lavender.  
"No I'm really thirsty, and uh, the pitcher's empty." Hermione said lamely pointing to the water jug on the table next to the window.  
"Uh huh, right whatever. Look, tell me what you're doing or I'll wake everyone else up and we'll follow you wherever you're going."  
With the last sentence Hermione got an idea, why she didn't think of it before she had no idea, her brain wasn't working properly maybe.  
As she opened her mouth to pretend to answer she pulled out her wand and cast a sleeping spell on Lavender.  
Quickly gathering her other slipper and hurrying out the door she had to walk down the stairs, seen as they changed back from George's departure


	2. An Extra Class

**Chapter 2: An Extra Class**

As Hermione descended the stairs George looked up from the couch.  
_Damn, _he though, she looked so pretty but her hair was all over the place. Fred, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, looked from George to Hermione with a look that said "what the hell am I doing here? Oh yea I know."

Hermione's look was of even greater confusion, she was glancing from George (she thought) quickly to Fred (possibly) to the table where a quill and piece of parchment lay.  
"What…?" she started to ask when Fred (maybe) started talking over her.

"Hello Miss Granger, welcome to Twinology 101. I am one of your teachers, fellow student and test dummy for this class Fred Weasley." He stated as he extended his hand.  
"What's 'Twinology'?" Hermione asked ignoring Fred's outstreched hand.  
The twins looked at the other and shook their heads.  
"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to announce you failed you're first ever test. I'm George."

With the most confused, questioning and shocked look anyone could muster Hermione sat down and asked in the most politest way "What the hell?"  
"Hermione," Fred said exasperatedly  
"We are here to teach you to tell us apart",  
"whether you're looking at us or hearing us or reading what we wrote" George added. "Alrighty then, let's get started" Fred said as he clapped his hands together and looked excitedly at Hermione.  
"The rules," said Fred  
"are you tell no one," added George  
"and we mean no one" said Fred to emphasize the point  
"what we are teaching you here" said George.  
"Understood?" Fred finished.  
"Okay are you going to do that all the time?" asked Hermione "because it's really giving me a headache."  
"Yep," said George  
"and there's no possible way"  
"to predict when"  
"we're going to"  
"switch" they both said the last word, together, in unison as if there _were _only one person.

"So why do we have to do this at 3 in the morning?" asked Hermione.  
"Well for one thing, someone has to know how to tell us apart,"  
"and we are hyper"  
"and bored. So… we came up with this solution".

Hermione couldn't follow which twin was saying what anymore. "Can't you just invent another potentially dangerous sweet and let me sleep?" asked Hermione yawning.  
"You're just full of questions aren't you? And when we create our 'potentially dangerous sweets' we tend to blow things up and our dorm mates don't really appreciate that."  
"So let's get going!" said one of the _way_ too hyper twins.

-------------------  
"Can you tell who I am?" Asked Twin 1 from behind the now blindfolded Hermione  
"Yea, Fred, now why do I have a blind fold on? You're behind me I can't see who you are anyway."

It was two hours later and the twins had taught Hermione how to tell apart their handwriting and their appearances and now were working on their voices. It was getting easier for Hermione as she went on; she was pretending this was a real class. This mentality seemed to be working for her because she was paying attention and was actually learning something.

"Because," said George, "you may be cheating and there is a no cheating policy in this class!" he exclaimed.  
"Right whatever, are we done yet?" she asked because now it was 5 in the morning and she had only gotten 4 hours of sleep and had a History of Magic exam today and was probably going to get only an A (instead of the normal E) on because she was so tired.  
"Time for the final exam?" asked Fred to George. "Yea I reckon so," replied George. "Aright Hermione we will give you ten seconds to tell us apart in each part of the test," said George.  
"And you must pass or we'll do this again in three days."  
"Because we like the number three that's why."  
"Ok lets go then," sighed Hermione.


	3. The Test

**Chapter 3: The Test**

Final Exam of Twinology 101- part 1

The twins kept the blindfold on Hermione and each took a piece of parchment and then placed the parchment in front of her upside down side-by-side.  
Then took off their jumpers that had a big R on them, they had stolen Ron's because Lee had shrunk theirs and turned them hot pink; so they gave them to Ginny, and she gave them to Lavender and Parvarti, who gave them to Hermione, who gave them to Dobby, who appreciated them so much he hugged Hermione 'till she matched the sweaters.  
The twin on Hermione's left removed the blindfold.  
There knelt two extremely buff and very fit twins smiling identical smiles at her.  
She gazed from one to the other and asked "Did the test start yet?"  
Then the twin on the right said "Yeap, you have three seconds left for the visual part."  
"Oh," she said, "Well, you're George and your Fred," she said in order left to right.  
"DING DING DING"  
"WE HAVE A WINNER"  
"YATZEE"  
"BINGO"  
"AND SURVEY SAYS…"  
"GEORGE, FRED"  
"You passed part one of the test" finished Fred.

-------------------  
Twinology Part 2- Written

George then pointed to the two papers in front of her and said, from the point you turn them over you have 10 seconds to give the paper to the correct author, whenever you're ready." Hermione turned the first paper over and read the first line and automatically gave it to Fred, the second she turned over and read three lines before looking up and passing it to Fred. "What is this, why didn't George write one?" She asked.  
George looked crest fallen, and Fred looked like he'd cry.  
"She knows, she knows" mumbled George.  
At this they both perked up.  
"She knows, she knows!" they cried!  
"Hermione, you passed part 2 with flying colours, extra points for making us so proud!" said Fred.

-----------------------  
Twinology 101: Part 3- verbal

The once again blind folded Hermione was facing the fire with the twins behind her again. "Ok this is going to work kind of like one of those Muggle hearing tests you used to get in school. We will stand on each side and say something and you tell us who's who," said Fred.  
"OK," they both leaned over and whispered something into Hermione's ear and stood up. Hermione smiled from both what the twins each had said and the fact she knew the answer and was waiting counting to nine in her head.  
As the seconds passed Forge and Gred looked at each other and then to Hermione she hadn't said anything yet.  
"Three seconds left," said Fred.  
"Two," added Gred,  
"One" they said in unison.  
This is where Hermione spoke up, "Fred's on the right and George is on the left," and without moving any excess muscles she shrugged and added "sure George".  
The twins looked at each other in awe and jubilee.  
Gred removed the blindfold as Forge danced around the chairs singing "She did it, she did it, she did it, hooray! She did it, she did it, she did it horray!…"


	4. Extra Credit

**Chapter 4: Extra Credit**

After about three minutes of dancing around Fred finally realized he was tired and slouched off to bed without a word to the others.  
"So... uh... congrats you passed" said George lamely after about thirty seconds; he really hated silences, no matter how short or long they were.  
"Thanks," Hermione said shyly gazing at him from the corner of her eye; then she went back into gazing into the fire watching it crackle. "So why did you ask me to stay down here?" she finally asked looking over to him.  
"Umm…" George stuttered, lost for words.  
_George Weasley, lost for words? This is impossible; nothing could get him to be so flabbergasted._  
"There kind-of was an ulterior motive to why we taught you this."  
"Uh-huh?" she urged.  
"I, uh, Hermione, I, I kindoflikeyou," George finally spat out.

The words looked like they caused him a lot of pain to say and still look Hermione in the eye.  
"Well, you better damn like me or I'd have gotten up at three in the morning and stayed awake with you two insane idiots for nothing," she said as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
"Want to talk about this in the morning, or now?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm awake now and in the morning, well in two hours I'll be studying for my History of Magic test, so now sounds good to me."  
"I kept you up for two hours the night before a test and you didn't tell me?" He asked shocked, "I would think you'd kill me for waking you up on a test night."  
"Eh, nah," she shrugged, "I know most of the material anyway and I'm sure Harry and Ron have written the answers on some part of their body by then so I'll just have to check their test for 'mistakes'" she said.  
"Whoa, Hermione actually thinking of cheating on a test? This side I never thought I'd see," "Yea well I had to learn _something_ from Muggle schooling for 6 years."  
"Ooh a bad girl I see, and a good one at that."  
"George Weasley, you know that doesn't make sense," she said as she leaned against his muscular shoulder.  
"Sure but senseless things are funny"  
"and their also ridiculous," added Hermione.  
"And ridiculous things are funny too."  
"But ridiculous things can be stupid as well,"  
"yes and stupid things are funny as well."  
"We can keep doing this all night can't we?" asked Hermione.  
"Yep," said George  
"Ok make senseless, funny, stupid, ridiculous, absurd, comments" Hermione yawned.  
"Hey, you never said absurd" said George, but to Hermione it sounded like a rumble, seen as her head had slid to his chest because he had lay down and put his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

He closed his eyes after checking that hers were too.  
They both fell asleep chuckling softly at both their stupidity, mostly George's though.

_A/N: Hey y'all- I have a question for ya! I'm not sure if this is a good ending for it. Its a short fic in itself. Dont fret though! A sequel might escape my mind one of these days, maybe when AP American, Spanish and English are taking up all the room that could be used for other, non-wastefull things... tell me por favor!!_


End file.
